


Perfect Harmony

by Samm07Maurer



Series: Carmilla One Shots [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Carm and Danny and Laf all live together, Carmilla Band AU, Carmilla and Danny get along, Carmilla is cute with kids, Carmilla works there, Danny owns a music shop, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, I gave Laf and Perry a kid, LaFerry - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Perry is over all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samm07Maurer/pseuds/Samm07Maurer
Summary: Disclaimer: Carmilla (the novella) was written by J. Sheridan Le Fanu and used as a basis for Carmilla (the little web series that could) that was created by Jordan Hall. I do not own the characters or the world of Carmilla (no matter how much I wish I could be that brilliant).





	Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Carmilla (the novella) was written by J. Sheridan Le Fanu and used as a basis for Carmilla (the little web series that could) that was created by Jordan Hall. I do not own the characters or the world of Carmilla (no matter how much I wish I could be that brilliant).

The pounding in her head was refusing to leave and it took Carmilla a moment to realize that someone was knocking on the apartment door and that the annoying sound wasn't just a part of her wicked hangover.

"Go get the door," Danny mumbled from across the small room.

"You get the door." Carmilla groaned.

Both girls sighed and yelled, "Laf!" while Danny threw one of her pillows at the lump occupying the third bed in the room.

"What?!" The other red head screamed as they shot straight up.

"Door," Carmilla muttered, turning back to face the wall.

She heard Laf get up and then leave the room. They were grumbling something about doors and inconsiderate friends as they went. Carmilla smirked and burrowed further into her blankets, closing her eyes as she settled.

A few minutes after she had finally drifted back to sleep, quick, clumsy footsteps rushed down the hallway and the bedroom door opened again. Giggles filled the room and in no time there was a small weight barreling into her side.

"Aunt Kitty! Aunt Kitty!" 

Carmilla cracked open her eyes, "What do you want, you little monster?"

The bubbly two-year-old continued to laugh and bounce up and down from where she'd tackled Carmilla, "Mama says I have to wake you up."

"Well, I'm up. And you know what that means, don't you Rory?"

Rory's eyes widened and she scrambled to get off the bed, "No, no, no!"

Carmilla screamed, "Tickle time!" and growled as she pounced on the toddler. She immediately began to tickle Rory as the child's loud laughter and playful screams echoed around the room. Once Carmilla had officially been declared the winner of the tickle fight, she swung Rory up onto her hip and walked down the hall, entering the lively kitchen.

She yawned and held onto Rory with one hand as Danny handed her a steaming cup of black coffee. She passed Rory's mom and leaned over so Rory could kiss her cheek, "Morning, Per." 

"Good morning, Carmilla. Pancakes will be done soon."

She sat down at the table and passed Rory to Laf. They'd been dating Perry for almost three years now, and Perry had been pregnant with Rory when they'd met. Ever since she'd been born, Carmilla had watched a new side of Lafontaine emerge. 

And, she had to admit, the little monster softened her too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The pancakes were delicious as always, Perry. Thanks."

"Of course, Carmilla. Anytime."

Carmilla ran into the bedroom to change out of her pajamas before grabbing her backpack and the keys for her motorcycle.

She rushed back into the kitchen and kissed Rory on the head as she left, "I gotta get to the shop. See everyone tonight!"

She shut the door as the chorus of goodbyes echoed off the walls. Carmilla bounded out of the apartment building and over to where her bike was parked. She swung her leg over and slid onto the leather seat. Turning the key in the ignition, she smiled as she felt the familiar purr of the Harley beneath her.

She weaved in and out of the usual morning traffic and parked in front of the music shop that Danny owned. Carmilla had been working there since Rory was born. She gave any extra money she made to Perry and Laf to support the kid. They weren't just in a band. They weren't just friends from college who liked to play music. They were a family. A group of misfits and weirdos, yes, but a family. 

She opened the shop for the day and took a seat on the stool behind the raised counter. She soon found herself bored, though, when the hours drifted by and she had nothing to do and no one in the store to entertain her.

Carmilla decided to head to the back of the shop and get some practice in for the gig that night, but before she could, the bell above the door rang. Carmilla was immediately struck by the beautiful girl that entered the music store. She was going to say hey, but the dirty blonde seemed distracted and didn't notice her, so Carmilla decided to just watch her for a few minutes. 

She watched as the shorter girl crossed straight to the wall of guitars and picked one from the acoustic section after observing a few of them. She sat on the edge of one of the nearby stools and her fingers plucked out a quiet melody while she sang along. Her voice was higher than Carmilla's own, and for some reason, she really wanted to sing a duet with the mysterious girl.

Unable to take it anymore, Carmilla startled her from her playing, "You have a really pretty voice." The girl squeaked in surprise and Carmilla smirked when she turned around, a light blush covering her cheeks. 

She leaned the guitar against the wall, "Um...sorry about that...I just uh..." 

Carmilla laughed, leaning across the counter, "Relax, Cupcake. It's a guitar, not like you committed murder. And, like I said, you have a beautiful voice."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So," the girl began, "What got you into music?"

"Danny, actually." Carmilla admitted, "The owner of this place."

"And what?" She asked, "You just met her and left the shop a music enthusiast?"

Carmilla laughed, "No, no. It wasn't anything like that."

She left it at that, not planning on divulging into her tragic past with a stranger, no matter how cute said stranger was.

"Oh come on," The blonde sighed, exasperated, "You have to give me more than that."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

The shorter girl shrugged, "I'm a journalism major. I'm curious."

Carmilla decided that why not? She could share a little. She wanted something first, though.

"You got a name, Cupcake?"

"Laura." She blushed.

"Laura," Carmilla repeated, trying the name out herself. "Well, Laura, I'm not from the...best of home situations. I wondered into this place one day the summer after freshman year of college. I was angry. I was tired of not having control of my life. 

I met Danny and she showed me that music could be used as an outlet for e everything I was dealing with. Coming from a small town, she knew what it was like. She taught me nearly every instrument in this place and it took me about a year or so to completely fall in love with one."

Carmilla shrugged and gestured around the shop, "And, I've been here ever since."

"What instrument was it?" Laura asked.

Instead of answering, Carmilla swung her legs over the counter and hopped onto the floor. She crossed the shop and unhooked one her favorite guitars from the wall. It was a limited edition fretlight FG-651 that she'd been admiring from the day it came into the shop. 

She kept her back to Laura and slipped the strap over her head and hooked into an amp before running her fingers along the frets. She closed her eyes and let a smile grace her features as the main riff of 'Ain't Talking Bout Love' filled the shop.

When she was done, she placed the guitar back on the wall and turned back to Laura, who was clapping for her. 

"Van Halen?" She asked with a smile.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, "So, the cupcake knows her classic rock?"

Laura once again blushed a deep pink, "My dad and I listened to it all the time when I was growing up."

Carmilla nodded as she went back behind the raised counter, "The man has good taste."

Laura nodded, "He's not the only one." 

Seeming to realize how what she'd just said could sound, Laura's eyes widened, "Wait! That's, that's not what I meant. Not like that."

Carmilla just laughed. "Alright, Cupcake. Calm down."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Laura spent the rest of the day hanging out with Carmilla in the shop. They played some of the instruments and Carmilla showed her the recording room in the back of the store where they recorded a couple songs and duets and just fooled around like they were still in high school.

Laura looked down at her phone, "Uh, crap. I have to go or I'll be late for work."

"Wait!" Carmilla called after her.

"Yeah?" Laura asked turning.

"Go on a date with me. Tonight." 

Laura seemed stunned for a moment, but then smiled brilliantly, "I would love to."

Carmilla smirked, "Good."

She grabbed one of the band's flyers from off of the counter and wrote her name and number on it. 

"Meet me. Time and address are on it. I'll see you then." 

"I'm looking forward to it," Laura smiled, blushing Carmilla's favorite shade of pink.

"Me too, Cupcake," Carmilla replied as the blonde left the shop. "Me too."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Carmilla, Danny, and Lafontaine were currently standing backstage, making sure everything was ready for their set. They were tuning guitars and counting drumsticks and warming up their voices under the sound of the crowded bar. The checked amps and wires and gave each other the pre-gig pep talk.

They huddled together like football players and Carmilla gave the speech.

"Alright guys, in a few minutes we're going on stage. It's taken us a shit ton of work to get here, right? We've had rehearsals upon rehearsals and we've given our blood, sweat, and tears to get to this point.

If you feel like you're not ready for tonight, you are.

If you feel like you're going to forget the lyrics or the chords, you won't.

If you feel like everything might not come together, it will.

Many bands have played this stage before us, and many bands will play this stage after us. But tonight, it's ours. 

We can do this. We will do this.

We're ready.

Let's rock."

They all clapped their hands once and immediately burst into laughter. It had become a pre-show ritual since they'd formed that band. They used it to calm whatever nerves they had and get focused before going out on stage.

As soon as she stepped out on stage, Carmilla couldn't take her eyes off of Laura.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The shorter girl had really been surprised to find that meeting Carmilla at the bar meant seeing her band play first. The passion in Carmilla's voice as she sang was clear, and Laura was entranced with watching the way her fingers moved along her guitar.

A few songs later and Carmilla, Danny, and Laf were bowing before handing their instruments to the stage hands and climbing down into the crowd. The weaved their way to the bar and Laura followed behind them.

Perry looped her arms around Laf and kissed them, Rory resting on her shoulders wearing an AC/DC shirt and earplugs, her hair in two little buns. Danny ordered beers for everyone and was turning to give Carmilla hers when Laura reached them. 

"Your set was incredible, Carm. You were incredible."

Carmilla smiled, tucking a piece of loose hair behind Laura's ear, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Cupcake."

Laura wasn't usually the bold type, but something about Carmilla was so endearing, she just had to have her. Making a quick decision and throwing all her anxiety to the back of her mind, Laura moved the beer away from Carmilla's mouth and pulled her close.

"Cupcake?" Carmilla asked, startled. 

And then, Laura was kissing her.


End file.
